cheap_cartoon_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil
Virgil, '''also known as Lonely Virgil,' is a former wrestler, and self-proclaimed '''Wrestling Superstar'. He was known to frequent comic conventions and collector's shows, trying to swindle innocent attendees out of money by offering unwanted autographs. Biography Wrestling Superstar Virgil was once a wrestler for a large wrestling company, fighting alongside The Million Dollar Man. After some time, Virgil found himself retiring from the business and although he no longer had a stable source of income, he discovered that he could shamelessly exploit his past glory for money. Early on, he would set up his own autograph tables at malls or local toy stores, touting himself as a renowned Wrestling Superstar and charging twenty dollars for an autograph. On at least one occasion, Virgil was seen putting up his announcement posters outside Big Ox Super Oriental Market. Later on, he would book himself at conventions. When his autograph table didn't attract customers, he would stalk the floors looking for unsuspecting suckers. Encounter with Allie One fateful day, Virgil noticed a voluptuous young girl in a Batman midriff and decided she was his next target. He approached her with glorified attempts to impress her with his past, but all of it in vain. She had not recognized him, though eventually had vague memories of him simply as "the black guy" sidekick to Million Dollar Man. Virgil began to sign an autograph for the young girl, despite her declining his offer several times. She became irate upon being asked for twenty dollars. Moreover, he misspelled her name: "Allie" instead of "Ali." Instead of simply signing a new photograph or leaving Ali alone, Virgil whittled down the price to ten dollars. Enraged, Ali violently kicked him square in the testicles, which he called his "virgils". Virgil, now alone as ever, was left at his baron table in the midst of the otherwise bustling convention. Despite their incident, Ali still kept her misspelled Allie autograph and hung it in her home in the following years. Whether or not she paid for it is unknown. Virgil was later seen running from the destruction of AliZilla. Unable to run fast enough, he was stomped on and crushed from the neck down. Physical Appearance Virgil was a bald African-American male who, despite his retirement from the wrestling business, was in rather well-built shape. He wore a dark gray hoodie jacket and blue jeans. Personality and Traits Virgil was a sly business man, or rather attempted to be one. He would often try to charm his customers with stories of past glory, often with an overconfident sense of arrogance. Although he often spoke of himself highly, it was thought that he was in denial, not wanting to face the reality that his wrestling superstar days were behind him. Due to this, his smug arrogance, and his sneaky business practice, his autograph table very rarely attracted customers. Virgil's table would be left baron for hours on end, earning him the nickname Lonely Virgil. When his offers were turned down, Virgil fell into a depression. Behind the Scenes Virgil was based on the real-life former wrestler Michael Jones, known as Virgil. Around 2012, Internet memes began circulating pertaining to him, all of which depicted Virgil and his merchandise table at conventions without any surrounding lines of customers or fans. Virgil first appeared in Lonely Virgil, and was voiced by Brody Trainor, known online as RedTeslaGaming and Brody the Ginger. His voice was not an impression of the real Virgil, but rather an impression of Eddie Murphy. His lines were recorded in his car. Virgil's Allie autograph can be seen in several subsequent shorts, making Lonely Virgil one of the very few Missey Bibo-era shorts to still be referenced in the Starlight the Cat-era shorts. Appearances * Lonely Virgil * Monster * Gumby * Ali's Boots (autograph only) * Chucky (autograph/photograph only)